à procura de um lugar melhor
by ReyaR
Summary: o que acontecerá quando ele for atrás dela?um skate de apenas dois capitulos...


**Capitulo I**

Naquela madrugada, deitada na areia, Kate já tinha perdido a conta ao tempo que estava naquela ilha, com aquelas pessoas. Sentindo-se confusa e triste, com necessidade de ficar sozinha, começou a colocar algumas roupas, comida, água e objectos dentro da sua mala e devagar, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível passou pelo acampamento onde ainda todos dormiam e dirigiu-se à selva. Fracamente iluminada pelo sol que começava agora a nascer, Kate procurou um lugar acolhedor e onde ninguém se lembrasse de a ir procurar; enquanto caminhava tudo lhe parecia já familiar e por isso demorou cerca de uma hora até achar finalmente uma pequena clareira onde se decidiu instalar.

Já algumas pessoas começavam a preparar o almoço, quando Sawyer, que sentado à entrada da sua tenda lia um velha revista, começou a estranhar o facto de não ter visto ainda Kate, ela já deveria ter passado por ele para ir ter com Claire, como fazia todos os dias; então decidiu ir até à sua tenda para ver se tinha-se passado alguma coisa, mas quando lá chegou não a encontrou e tudo parecia na mesma, pensou então que talvez ela tivesse já com Claire e se tivessem desencontrado, sendo assim voltou para a sua tenda, contudo ao aproximar-se viu que Claire estava sozinha com Aaron.  
- Claire! A Kate não está contigo? - perguntou ele ao aproximar-se.  
- Não, ela por esta hora já cá costuma estar, mas talvez tenha adormecido... - respondeu ela enquanto brincava com Aaron, que estava sentado nas suas pernas.  
- Hum... Mesmo agora vim da tenda dela e ela não estava lá. - disse Sawyer enquanto olhava na direcção da tenda de Kate.  
- A sério? Mas ela deve andar por ai, sabes como ela é... - disse Claire sorrindo e acrescentou - Já viste na escotilha? - Não... Mas tenho de ir lá, por isso aproveito e vejo se ela lá está... - e dizendo isto afastou-se andando em direcção da escotilha.  
Ao chegar lá Sawyer viu Jack sentado à mesa a preparar-se para comer.  
- Ei Jack, a Kate está por aqui? - disse enquanto espreitava para dentro do quarto.  
- Não. - respondeu Jack interessando-se - Não a vi toda a manhã, inclusive quando vim para aqui ela já não estava na sua tenda.  
Enquanto Jack falava, Sawyer continuou em vão a procurar Kate nas divisões da escotilha, até que por fim parou junto de Jack dizendo:  
- Ela não está em parte nenhuma.  
- Como não está? Procuraste-a bem? - perguntou Jack começando a ficar preocupado.  
- Claro. - respondeu secamente - Ninguém a viu todo o dia, talvez os Outros a.  
Mas Sawyer não acabou a frase, em vez disso, levantou-se num salto e saiu da escotilha com passo apressado deixando Jack confuso a olhar para ele. Sawyer foi até á sua tenda e colocou água e alguma roupa na sua mala, enquanto isso Jack chegou também lá e perguntou:  
- O que vais fazer Sawyer?  
- Vou atrás dela... - disse continuando a encher a mala.  
- Mas nem sabes se Eles realmente a têm.  
- Não me interessa, vou procura-la... vou até à cascata e à outra praia e... - a sua voz foi baixando gradualmente até se transformar num sussurro que Jack já não conseguia compreender.  
- Então eu vou contigo. - ofereceu-se Jack.  
- Não. - disse com um ar ameaçador - Eu vou sozinho, os outros precisam de ti aqui. - e dizendo isto saiu, quase a correr, em direcção è selva.

Passadas algumas horas de procura Sawyer estava exausto, já tinha ido a todo o lado, quase não tinha voz de tanto gritar por Kate, sentia-se totalmente fracassado porque o sol estava quase a pôr-se e ele teria de voltar para o acampamento sem ela, o único pensamento contudo que o fazia voltar e encarar os outros era a hipótese de ela já estar lá. Começando a andar de volta para o acampamento Sawyer decidiu ir pelo caminho mais curto, em linha recta, em vez de fazer todo o caminho que tinha percorrido outra vez isso poupava-lhe um bom tempo e talvez ainda chegasse antes de anoitecer. Enquanto andava Sawyer foi surpreendido por um barulho, que lhe parecia de choro, então, pegou na sua pistola e por entre os arbustos tentou aproximar-se sem fazer nenhum ruído, até que conseguiu ver de onde vinha o barulho. Sentada numa rocha estava Kate. Perplexo Sawyer saiu dos arbustos e entrou na clareia e aproximou-se de Kate, que ainda com o rosto coberto de lágrimas não conseguia acreditar que ela a tinha achado.


End file.
